


Spooky Scary

by DedicatedToolbox



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club, Hidden Block (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 10:10:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8397553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DedicatedToolbox/pseuds/DedicatedToolbox
Summary: Ian learns that Caddy is a wimp when it comes to horror games.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to do a Halloween related fic. I hope you enjoy it!!

"What was that!?"

It was the week of Halloween, and Ian had decided to play some horror games to get into the spirit. Apparently, letting his boyfriend join him in his dorm hadn't been the best choice. 

"It was nothing." Ian was trying to stay focused on the game, but Caddy was making it difficult. 

"Are you sure?" Caddy asked. He had been curled up in his blanket since the first scare. 

"Yes, I'm sure." Ian paused the game and sighed. "Why did you agree to watch me if you don't like horror games?"

"I like horror games!!" Caddy defended. 

"Yeah," Ian said, rolling his eyes and smirking at Caddy, "you definitely seem like you're loving this."

"I am!!" Caddy insisted, flinging his blanket to the side. 

"Fine," Ian said, unpausing the game, "I'll just continue, then."

"Good, I'm glad!!" Caddy yelled, temporarily overcome with anger. 

Ian continued to play, and it wasn't long before Caddy was back in his blanket. He was doing his best to seem less scared, but Ian wasn't buying it. 

Especially when he got to the next big scare, and Caddy fucking lost it. 

"You screamed in my ear, you jackass!!" Ian looked over at Caddy, who had his face in his hands. 

"I don't like horror games," Caddy admitted. 

"Yeah, no shit. Why the hell did you agree to this!?"

Caddy slowly pulled his hands off his face, but kept his head down. "I just wanted to spend time with you."

Ian sighed, but smiled. "There are better ways to spend time with me."

"I know, I just didn't think it would be so bad."

"It's not that bad," Ian said, turning on the light, "you're just a wimp."

"Shut up and hug me," Caddy demanded, standing up and putting his arms out. 

Ian stood up and gave his boyfriend a warm hug. 

"That game definitely deserves the slaughter," Caddy said, holding Ian tightly. 

Ian laughed, pulling away from the hug. 

"I love you, even though you're an idiot."

"You're such an asshole," Caddy rolled his eyes, then smiled lovingly at his boyfriend, "but I love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: twitter.com/DoctorWhoovian  
> Tumblr: dedicatedtoolbox.tumblr.com
> 
> Feel free to request a fic on either of those websites!!


End file.
